Shiroq
This alien race is unplayable. The Shiroq are an alien race from an unknown far-off planet. Very little is known about these creatures except that they were far more technologically advanced than the planet Avalon upon their first contact in the M-Verse. A small colony of the Shiroq followed the refugees of Avalon to their new home of Krises and attacked them attempting to destroy them but failed. They have not been heard of since this incident. When they are described to other races in the galaxy older than the humans it is met with criticism as some have never heard of them and others have only heard of them in ancient myths and tales in the oldest of religions and many believe they don't exist at all describing them as horror stories meant to scare children. Physical Description: The Shiroq are aberrations with four legs and two clawed arms that stick out from their main mass with a head in the center with one eye and a beak for a mouth. It is uncertain what animal kingdom it would belong to but the seem to have features resembling crabs and insects at the same time. Their body seems to be armored. Society: The societies of the Shiroq are largely unknown. They seemed to sometimes display hive-mind tendencies but at the same time seem to be independent creatures. Their forms of government is also largely unknown although some believe that a Hive Queen may exist on their home world. All that is certain is that they were an extremely technologically advanced civilization. The ships they arrived on were the size of cities on their own suggesting that they could survive in large spans of space for extremely long amounts of time. Some believe they no longer have a home world and instead travel the vastness of space. Gender: Shiroq do not seem to have male and female genders in a recognizable way. Instead, they seem to have four different genders that do not correlate to any type known. Alignment and Religion: Their alignments and religions are entirely unknown. Standard Racial Traits * A'bility Score Racial Traits:' Shiroq are far more intelligent than the other races but are also horribly feared by many. They have a +3 to Intelligence and a -3 to Charisma. * Size: Shiroq are Medium sized creatures. * Type: '''Shiroq are Aberrations. * '''Base Speed: Shiroq have a base speed of 40 feet. * Languages: '''Shiroq only know their native language. Defensive Racial Traits * '''Natural Armor: Shiroq have a natural armor bonus of +2 to their AC. * Unnatural: Shiroq unnerve normal animals, and train to defend themselves against the inevitable attacks from such creatures. Members of this race take a –4 penalty on all Charisma-based skill checks to affect creatures of the animal type, and receive a +4 dodge bonus to AC against animals. Animals’ starting attitude toward members of this race is one step worse than normal. Offensive Racial Traits * Natural Attack: Shiroq has Claws as a natural attack. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Shiroq can see in darkness up to 60 feet. Other Racial Traits * Quadruped: Shiroq possess four legs and two arms, granting them a +4 racial bonus to CMD against trip attempts and a +10 foot bonus to their base speed.Category:Custom Races